Big Time in Heaven
by Mystapleza
Summary: What happens when Katie tries to hide Tyler but ends up in the closet with him? Wanna find out read the story... A lil something out of my twisted mind... Kyler fans this is a must read... based off the party game 7 mins in heaven
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time in Heaven**

**Chapter 1: The Hideaway, The Accident and Suspicions**

**Disclaimer: Ok to start this off, I do not own Big Time rush or any of the products that may be mentioned in this story, Still I think you will love this story. This is my second story on here but my first one about Big Time Rush so I hope you like it. **

**A/N Before I continue with this story, I will say that this story could not have happened if not for the inspiration of my dear friend Kourtney with whom I bounced ideas off of for this story…. Hope you like or Love it**

"Katie, Katie, I need you to hide me quick" Tyler said as he raced through the lobby of the Palm Woods. Katie looked for the most immediate escape for Tyler and found it quickly in the maintenance closet to her left. She grabbed Tyler as she opened the door and pushed him in. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to break contact with him and her body followed him into the closet. The door closed before she was able to make her escape so she could come back later for Tyler so she was stuck in here with him for the time being. The force of their speedy escape coupled with the limited space in the closet caused Tyler to trip over the floor wax machine that was behind him causing him to pull Katie down with him. If this wasn't bad enough, when she fell Katie had somehow fallen so that her lips were directly pressed against Tyler's. Katie couldn't believe this, she was kissing Tyler and she liked it. Wait, she couldn't like Tyler she thought, they were just friends who hid each other and played bocce together. She raised herself off Tyler and asked "what was that?" as she looked at his face and saw a goofy smile on his face as though he enjoyed it. "Well, if my calculations are correct, that was my first kiss" Tyler said smugly. OMG Katie thought that was my first kiss too, does this mean Tyler and I have to be boyfriend and girlfriend? So many thoughts flooded Katie's mind that she almost didn't hear Tyler say, "Wanna do that again?" "Well, the first one was kind of accidental, so why not so we can actually have our first kiss" Katie heard herself say before Tyler once again had his lips on Katie's and she was pressed against the door.

Meanwhile outside the closet:

"Alright, if I was a floor waxer, where would I be" Kendall said as he approached the maintenance closet in preparation for the floor waxer race he and the guys were gonna have. As Kendall opened the door he got the biggest surprise of his life out fell Katie with her lips still pressed to Tyler's.

"You know Tyler, I think you'll get the part for that lip balm commercial" Katie said as she broke away from Tyler realizing they were no longer in the closet and seeing her big brother frozen in shock from what he had just seen.

"Lip balm commercial?" Kendall asked looking at Tyler as he ran away back to his apartment. "Yeah, he has a commercial audition for Burt's Bees Beeswax Lip balm; it supposedly makes your lips kissably smooth" Katie stated as though Kendal should have known this.

Just then Katie's phone rang (Boyfriend by BTR); it was Tyler so Katie headed off to the elevator to answer her phone.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" Katie said as she answered her phone. "Not much," Tyler said "so what lip balm did you tell him I was doing a commercial for?" Tyler asked Katie. "Oh you know Burt's Bees Beeswax Lip Balm, the one that makes your lips kissably smooth" Katie told Tyler just before the elevator doors opened.

"So were they kissably smooth" Tyler asked. "Yes they were" Katie responded before she looked up and saw Carlos heading down the hall looking for Kendall." Hey Tyler I'll call you back, Carlos seems to be looking for Kendall" Katie said when she saw him. "Oh hey Katie, have u seen Kendall" Carlos said. "In the lobby grabbing a waxer for floor waxer races" Katie said before she called back Tyler.

"So why did you want to know what lip balm I told him you were doing a commercial for?" Katie asked as Tyler answered her call. "Well, looks like I do have an audition for Burt's Bees Beeswax Lip Balm, my mom just told me about it" Tyler said. "Oh, that's cool, I feel a lot better now that I know I didn't lie to my brother" Katie said in response. "Katie, I'm kinda nervous and I was wondering if you could come with me to the audition" Tyler continued. "Sure, when is the audition?" Katie found herself asking before she could stop herself. "Tomorrow at 11 A.M, oh and don't worry, my mom will get us there" Tyler told Katie. "Cool, see you then" Katie said before she once again hung up her phone and opened her apartment door.

As Katie closed the door she sighed and was surprised when her mom said from the kitchen "What was that sigh for?" "Oh, I'm just happy because Tyler just asked me to go with him to an audition tomorrow" Katie said not realizing she was speaking in a star struck tone. Wait, you mean Hide me Katie, Tyler Duncan found an audition he wants to do and he wants you to come along?" Mrs. Knight said as though she suspected something. "Yeah," Katie said "I'm his moral support." "You know I hate to say this Katie, but this kinda sounds like Kendall and Jo all over again" Mrs. Knight told Katie. "What do you mean, Tyler and I aren't dating like Kendall and Jo, Is there something you know that I don't" Katie said to her mom. Well Katie, I think Tyler has a crush on you, and I hate to say it, but I think you have a crush on him as well" said Mrs. Knight. "Oh, well, I'm headed to my room to pick out an outfit for tomorrow" said Katie.

Meanwhile down in the Lobby:

"Hey Kendall you got your waxer?" asked Carlos. "Dude, I think the waxer race is gonna have to wait, I think Katie and Tyler are secretly dating" Said Kendall. "Aw, they make such a cute couple" said Carlos. "Dude, not funny," replied Kendall "We need to get to the bottom of this." "So you're saying you want to spy on your little sister to see if she and Tyler are dating?" Carlos asked for clarification. "Yes," clarified Kendall "I want to spy on her." "Well I'm not sure if this means anything, but she did act a little strange when I saw her talking to Tyler on the phone on my way down" said Carlos. "Are you kidding, that is very important information Carlos, now I have something to base it on" stated Kendall. "So should we head up to the apartment to go grab our tree hats?" Carlos asked. "No, that will be too obvious and Katie will ask what we're up to, I think it's time to head back to the tree hat store" Kendall told Carlos. "To the Tree Hat Store!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall couldn't help himself and he also exclaimed "To the Tree Hat Store!"

**Ok, so that is the end of chapter 1 of this story tell me what you think review this chapter and let me know if there is anything you would love to see happen in this story… I may even be able to clue you in on some things I already know are going to happen in this story. Well anywho let me know what you think and any ideas you have for improving the story I look forward to your feedback.**


	2. The Audition and the perfect Girl

**Big Time in Heaven**

**Chapter 2: The Audition and the perfect girl**

**Disclaimer: Although I think I own Big Time Rush I don't man that sucks, but what I do own is the poetic license of the story… Hope you like it**

**Just to recap the last chapter**

"_**To the Tree Hat Store!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall couldn't help himself and he also exclaimed "To the Tree Hat Store!"**_

**The Next Morning:**

Tyler knocked on Katie's apartment door. Katie tried not to seem too excited as she opened the door to meet Tyler. "Hey Katie, are you ready?" Tyler asked as she stepped outside her apartment. "Yeah, let's get going" she said in reply. "Cool, my mom's waiting just outside the lobby to take us" Tyler finally told her so she would know where to head.

They headed out to the lobby and out to Tyler's mom's car. The moment they were in his mom's car, Tyler pulled out his script and handed it to Katie proudly as though this was his big break into stardom. "Check it out" he said as he handed it to her. Katie took the script in her hand and flipped through it until her eyes fell upon the page that contained Tyler's lines. Katie's eyes grew even wider as her eyes trailed down the page and saw that Tyler would be kissing a girl in the commercial. Katie apparently didn't like this, but held back tears as she told Tyler "Looks cool, I hope you land this part."

Ms. Duncan pulled up to the gate and told the guard stage 13 to which the guard flagged them through. They drove to the end of the lot until they arrived at the studio where Tyler would be filming. Tyler and Katie jumped off the car and headed indoors so Tyler wouldn't miss his casting call.

"Alright, our star is here" the director shouted as soon as Tyler entered the studio with Katie close in tow. "Did you study all your lines?" the director asked before Tyler walked onto the stage to run his lines for the audition. "Yup, got em all memorized" Tyler said in response to the director. We'll see" said the director to Tyler's cocky response.

Tyler took his cue from the director and began running through his lines. "I used to suffer from cracked dry lips before, but then I tried Burt's Bees Beeswax Lip Balm," Tyler started off then continued "now my lip's aren't cracked or dry anymore, in fact, not only has Burt's Bees beeswax Lip Balm helped me look better on those cold days, but it's even boosted my reputation with the ladies by making my lips kissably smooth."

"Alright, he's got the lines down, now to find his girl" The director shouted before he turned around to see Katie standing there. "You, what is your name, you're perfect, now let's just see how you two look together" The director said to Katie. My name's Katie Knight, you may remember me from the Suds-o commercial where I had to fight a boy" Katie said in reply.

"Yes, you were charming in that one," the director said "Tyler I'd like you to meet your co-star Katie." "Oh, I know Katie," said Tyler "She's my best friend."

"Great," said the director "now Katie let me run through your part for you." "Alright so here's the deal," the director said "Tyler is going to say his line, then you walk up to him say hi place your right hand behind his back and your left hand on his waist in front, then you move in for the kiss and when you break, you say mmm that's kissably smooth."

"Got it" Katie replied after she had received her direction. "Alright, let's do a dry run of the commercial" the director shouted "actors in your places and action."

Tyler ran through his lines with almost expert precision however, Katie was so focused on Tyler and how good he looked today that she almost didn't hear him finish his monologue. "Katie" the director whisper shouted bringing her back into reality. Oh right, she though my line. She approached the point where Tyler was standing and almost girlishly said "hi Tyler" then she placed her hands in the proper places and began to close in for the kiss. Katie couldn't believe this was happening, she was actually going to kiss Tyler, I mean ok it was for a commercial, but she was actually going to kiss him. Her face reached the point where it was two inches away from Tyler's which made Katie's heart race, but this was short lived because the director said "Ok Stop right there, Katie I want you to look towards the camera as if you just broke from the kiss and continue." Katie did as she was told and turned her face towards the camera and then said "mmm that's kissably smooth" in a borderline seductive voice.

"Great, that's great," the director said "Katie that's just what I was looking for, you made me believe you were really in love with him" "Alright, I've found the ones for the commercial," the director said "let's run through that again, this time with the kiss."

Katie and Tyler reset to run through the scene one more time the she director shouted "Lights, Camera, Action" Once again Tyler ran through his lines and Katie was a little more focused now so she didn't miss a beat. Everything seemed to be going well until the kiss came up.

Katie went in for the kiss and her lips landed perfectly on Tyler's but then she remembered her line but didn't want to break away. Tyler kissed Katie back and that's when it happened, Tyler had done what Katie had never expected him to do, his tongue begged for entrance and she was not going to stop him. She thought wait how am I going to say my line, then she decided to do it in the breaks she had from Tyler's tongue.

The director yelled "Cut" and told them to take five so he could check the footage. Even he couldn't believe what had just happened and he wondered if he would be able to use this footage as a commercial.

Since they had the break Katie and Tyler headed over to the snack table where the weirdest of conversation of their lives was about to take. "Tyler, why did you do that?" Katie started. "Well you weren't fighting it and it just felt right" said Tyler. "Yeah, but what if that's not useable, you could lose this commercial just for that kiss" Katie stated. "Yeah, but it was worth it" said Tyler.

Katie blushed and smiled at that comment but just as they were about to continue their conversation the director walked up." Hey guys I need a little more time to look at the footage to see if we can use this, so we're gonna call it a day for now, but come back tomorrow and I will let you know if we need to reshoot" said the director.

With that the director stepped away and Katie and Tyler headed out to Mrs. Duncan's car. Tyler and Katie told her about how they would have to return tomorrow to see if the footage they had from today was useable but they left out the fact that they had basically just made out on screen. They figured this would be their little secret for now.

They hopped into the back seat and headed off to the Palm Woods where Tyler followed Katie up to her apartment to say goodbye. They ended up in front of Katie's door and Tyler opened his arms to give Katie a goodbye hug before he headed to his apartment.

As they broke from the hug Katie opened her dor and walked inside trying to hide any hint that she was in love because she didn't want anyone to know because she knew she would never hear the end of it if anyone knew Katie knight was in love.

**Ok there's chapter 2…. Hope you liked it…. Go ahead and review let me know like it, didn't like it…. Even tell me what your favorite part of the story was and any predictions you have about what might happen later on…. Who knows you may just spark my idea flame and get some recognition if your idea ends up in my story **


	3. Blackmail and Rendezvous

**Big Time in Heaven**

**Chapter 3: Blackmail and Rendezvous**

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had to make sure the chapter was perfect before I posted it up. BTW for those of you who have been reviewing thanks I love all the reviews… keep em coming who know if you give me an idea for a future chapter I will make sure you get recognition…. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush….. Bummer huh? But here's my next chapter for you**

**Just to recap the last chapter**

_**As they broke from the hug Katie opened her door and walked inside trying to hide any hint that she was in love because she didn't want anyone to know because she knew she would never hear the end of it if anyone knew Katie Knight was in love.**_

****

As Katie entered her apartment she was surprised to be greeted by Carlos who started giving her the third degree. "Hey there Katie, I have a question for you," Carlos began "Where were you between the hours of 10:30 a.m. and noon today?" "I was with Tyler at an audition" Katie replied knowing he could find no falsehood in her answer. "So you were with Tyler?" Carlos continued. "Yeah, I just said that" replied Katie getting aggravated with his line of questioning. "Well I was just wondering," Carlos said "because Kendall said he saw you kissing Tyler the other day." Katie knew she had been caught, but she had to find a way to get out of this line of questioning. She immediately reacted by telling Carlos that he better find some proof before he started accusing because she had dirt on him that could ruin Big Time Rush. "What information could you possibly have?" Carlos asked "Jo," Katie said calmly before she continued "I know about your crush on her." "Hah," Carlos replied "that won't work because we all had a crush on Jo when she first came here." "Yeah," Katie replied, "but you still have feelings for her, would you like me to tell Kendall." "You wouldn't?" Carlos almost shouted at Katie. "Oh, but I would if you tell any of the guys that I like Tyler or I might just tell them about your crush on Jenny Tinkler." "How did you know?" Carlos asked. "Oh, I didn't, but now I have even more dirt on you if you ever try and tell the guys about my crush on Tyler" Katie said with a devious smirk on her face.

Carlos couldn't believe he'd been outsmarted by a ten year old girl. "Well, you can't blame me," Carlos said "Jenny is hot in an accident prone kind of way." "Fine, I'll keep your secret, but you owe me big" Carlos conceded. "Ok, what's your price?" Katie asked. "Well, I was kinda wondering if you could call Jenny and set up a secret date for us when she comes into town" Carlos stated as though Katie should have already known. "Fine, give me her number and I'll let you know" Katie said. Carlos handed her the number and watched as Katie headed to her room with her phone.

Katie dialed the number Carlos had given her, the phone rang three times and then a familiar voice was heard on the other end. "Hello" Jenny said into the phone. "Hey Jenny," Katie replied back "How's your tour going?" "It's going amazing Katie, it's good to hear your voice, but where did you get my number?" Jenny asked Katie. "Well, Carlos" Katie said before she was cut off. "Of course Carlos, he was the only one I gave my number to, you know he tucks me in every night on the phone" Jenny told Katie. "Well, that's cool," Katie said "but he was kinda wondering if you would like to go on a date when you come into town." "I'd love to," Jenny almost shouted into the phone, "Tell him I'll be back in town next week and we can meet up on Tuesday." "Ok I'll let him know Jenny" said Katie before she hung up the phone and headed back into the main living area.

"Hey Carlos, you have a date next Tuesday" Katie said as she walked into the main living area. "With who," Logan piped in as he came in from his room "his helmet?" "Hah, very funny," Carlos said "actually I will be going on a date with a very beautiful blonde." "But the only blondes we know are Jo and Jenny," Logan said "Jo's out of the country and Jenny's on tour, is there something I don't know?"

"Nope, nothing at all, you're the smart one" Carlos told Logan. "Hmm, you're right" answered Logan as he headed out to the pool to meet up with Camille. Katie then headed back off to her room with phone in hand.

As Katie entered her room she once again began to dial numbers on her phone. The phone rang three times before Katie heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey Tyler' Katie replied after hearing Tyler on the other end say hello. What's up? Tyler asked once he realized it was his longtime friend Katie. "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up in the usual place" Katie replied back. "Sure thing," replied Tyler "see you there in ten." "Alright, see you there in ten" Katie said before the two said their goodbyes and headed off for their rendezvous.

Katie headed back out to main living area of the apartment and informed Carlos that she was headed to Palm Woods Park. "Ok, have a good time Katie" Carlos said as he flipped through channels on the TV. Katie was surprised he didn't ask why she was going there or giving her the third degree about Tyler, but she ignored this and headed out to Palm Woods Park. What Katie didn't know was that just inside the apartment, Carlos was texting Kendall her whereabouts.

Kendall Picked up his phone the moment he heard it buzz. He saw it was a text from Carlos that read Katie on the move, Palmwoods park c u there… grabbing tree hat. Kendall replied back with K, c u there btw can u grab my tree hat as well at the pool w Camille.

Carlos replied K to Kendall's text and then headed to his room to find Kendall's tree hat so he could meet him at Palm Woods Park.

Katie arrived at the park to see Tyler sitting at a table with two chairs, what she didn't see were Carlos and Kendal following in the shadows with tree hats donned. James on the other hand had a clear view of them. He walked up to them and said "Tree hats? Who are we spying on?"

"Oh, no one" Carlos lied unconvincingly. "Right' James said as he headed over to the bushes and pulled out his tree hat along with a listening apparatus and some binoculars Logan had given him for his birthday.

Fine Carlos and Kendall conceded as they led him to a spot in the hedges that gave them a clear view of Katie and Tyler. "Wait, Katie and Tyler, we're spying on Katie and Tyler Why? Is there something I don't know?" Said James as he realized there might be something the other two boys weren't telling him.

**Ok there's chapter 3….I know Cliffy huh…. I just had to do it…. Hope you liked it…. Go ahead and review let me know liked it, didn't like it…. Even tell me what your favorite part of the story was and any predictions you have about what might happen later on…. Who knows you may just spark my idea flame and get some recognition if your idea ends up in my story **


	4. Spying and Secrets

**Big Time in Heaven**

**Chapter 4: Spying and Secrets**

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had to make sure the chapter was perfect before I posted it up. BTW for those of you who have been reviewing thanks I love all the reviews… keep em coming who know if you give me an idea for a future chapter I will make sure you get recognition…. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush….. Bummer huh? But here's my next chapter for you**

**Just to recap the last chapter**

_**Fine Carlos and Kendall conceded as they led him to a spot in the hedges that gave them a clear view of Katie and Tyler. "Wait, Katie and Tyler, we're spying on Katie and Tyler Why? Is there something I don't know?" Said James as he realized there might be something the other two boys weren't telling him.**_

****

The boys peered over the hedge with tree hats donned and listening apparatus aimed. Kendall wore the headphones as James didn't want to ruin his stylishly beautiful hair. What they heard and saw next surprised all of them.

**Through the listening apparatus:**

"So Tyler what do you want to do" Katie asked as she approached the table where Tyler was sitting. "I just want to see where we stand" replied Tyler. "What do you" Katie got out before her mouth was stopped by a kiss from Tyler. Katie didn't want this to end but she knew she had to stop this before anyone saw. She thought to herself, what would Kendall think if he knew she had feeling for Tyler? Better yet, what would her mom think and even worse, what would Buddha Bob think?

Katie broke away from Tyler just as the boys ducked back behind the hedges and held down Kendall from charging at Tyler for kissing his little sister.

**Behind the hedge:**

"Kendall, we can't just let them know that we know their secret" Carlos reasoned with Kendall. "Why can't we?" Kendall asked looking at Carlos for the answer. "Well," Carlos said sheepishly "she may have some dirt on me." "Like that you used to sleep with your blankey up until last year" James shot in. "No, it's worse" Carlos replied. What could be worse than sleeping with a blankey into your late teens Kendall thought although not being able to come up with an answer, he decided to place this though in the back of his mind for now.

"Fine, I won't let them know we know, but we need to see an expert on how to handle this" Kendall finally conceded. "Alright, back to the Palm Woods it is" said James as if he already knew they would have to head there to find Logan.

While the boys headed towards the Palm Woods over the hedge Katie and Tyler continued their conversation.

Katie looked at Tyler with a dejected look on his face as though he was saddened that their kiss had broken so suddenly. Katie would never admit it, but the kiss they had just shared made her feel like Eliza Doolittle after Mr. Higgins danced with her in My Fair Lady**. (A/N: I was listening to "I Could Have Danced All Night" a song from this movie right before I wrote this and it sparked the idea)**

"Tyler, it's not that I don't like you, but I just don't want people knowing that I Katie Knight have fallen in love, I mean I have a reputation to keep up" Katie said with a pleading look on her face. Tyler couldn't help but concede to her domineering personality and was instantly turned into putty in her hands. "Alright," he said "but I still want lip time." "No Problem," Katie said "but we have to find private places to kiss, I don't want any of the guys or my mom seeing us." Tyler conceded once again to everything that she bargained with him so that he could at least have time with her.

The boys finally made it to the Palm Woods and entered their apartment to see Logan in the main living area with a chart full of complex equations as though he was trying to figure out the proper combination of water to beverage mix to find the perfect flavor for a drink.

"Hey Logan we need to, what are you doing" Kendall said after his eyes fell upon the chart. "Oh hey guys, I've been working on a complex equation to figure something out and I think I have it" answered Logan. "What is this?" James asked, mainly because he couldn't make heads or tails of what Logan had written on his charts.

"Well, this is a compatibility equation to find out who someone would be attracted to" Logan said rather matter-of-factly.

"So what did you find?" Kendall asked as he knew Logan may want to tell them who he figured was compatible with whom.

"Well, I found two couples as luck would have it" Logan said proudly. "What sparked this?" Carlos asked as if he thought his secret might be revealed. "You did Carlos;" Logan said "Well actually you and Katie did with your strange actions before I left to go see Camille."

"Oh come on, Carlos is the essence of weird, you can't take the way he was acting seriously" James shot in before he decided to head to his room with Carlos following closely threatening to hurt him.

"Alright, since the Jokesters are out of here, what did you find?" Kendall asked as soon as he knew he could get a straight answer from Logan. "Well," Logan said "It appears our boy Carlos has a date with a beautiful blonde on Tuesday and I think I know who it is." "Who is it?" Kendall asked knowing that this little piece of information could be a pressure point he could use to get Carlos to be his informant about Katie and Tyler.

"Well, I can't say conclusively," Logan began "but it appears our little boy has a thing for Jenny Tinkler." "You know, that would explain why he never wants to take off his helmet" Kendall thought out loud. "Wait there's more," continued Logan "you see this." Logan pulled a stand of curly blonde hair from a plastic bag he pulled out of his pocket. "I found this in Carlos' helmet only, it isn't Carlos' helmet" said Logan. "Then whose is it" asked Kendall. "Well, do the initials J.T. mean anything to you?" asked Logan. "It can't be Jo" Kendall thought. "I know what you're thinking and no, it's not Jo" Logan said.

Just then Katie walked through the door. "What's not Jo?" She asked as she walked in. "Oh nothing, Kendall just thought he saw a girl that looked like Jo at the mall today" Logan lied. "Oh, ok," Katie said "if anyone is looking for me I'll be in my room." The boys just nodded in agreement as they watched her walk to her room.

Upon entering her room, Katie walked over to the computer and logged into her facebook. Luckily her best friend Tyler was on. She was about to send him a message when her messenger pinged indicating that she had a message from him.

She couldn't believe what she was reading. His first message to her was "Hello beautiful." She didn't know how to respond to this, but decided she would play into it. She hoped what she said next would not be to precipitate, but she decided to say it anyway. "Hey there hot stuff" she replied.

By now Tyler knew he had Katie's attention so he continued by telling her that he just received a call from the director. "That's great," Katie replied "so what's the news?" "Well, there's good news and bad news" Tyler replied. "Ok give me the good news first" Katie said.

"Well, the good news is the director wants to use the material we shot, but he wants to shoot outside the studio at a closer venue for us" Tyler told Katie. "So what's the bad news?" Katie asked Tyler.

Before Tyler had a chance to answer Katie got a notification informing her that Jo had just posted a new link to her wall. She clicked on the link and was greeted by a music video. This apparently was a song Jo had fallen in love with while in New Zealand. It was a song by some girl named Katelyn Tarver **(A/N: This is the girl who plays Jo in case you didn't know). **

The video was labeled "Love alone" and Katie couldn't help but think this girl knew exactly what she was going through with Tyler as she listened to the lyrics of the song. As the last words of the song played on the video Katie was brought back to reality and realized Tyler had already responded to her question.

"Well, the bad news is he wants you to get all girly which I know you hate, and our scene is gonna take place at our special place" Tyler said. Katie almost froze as she read that last part. She couldn't believe they would be filming there which meant the likelihood of people seeing them kiss was increased a hundred fold.

**Ok there's chapter 4…. Hope you liked it…. Go ahead and review let me know liked it, didn't like it…. Even tell me what your favorite part of the story was and any predictions you have about what might happen later on…. Who knows you may just spark my idea flame and get some recognition if your idea ends up in my story **


	5. A new look for Katie

**Big Time in Heaven**

**Chapter 5: A new look for Katie**

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had to make sure the chapter was perfect before I posted it up and I've been busy working away. BTW for those of you who have been reviewing thanks I love all the reviews… keep em coming who know if you give me an idea for a future chapter I will make sure you get recognition…. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush….. Bummer huh? But here's my next chapter for you**

**Just to recap the last chapter**

"_**Well, the bad news is he wants you to get all girly which I know you hate, and our scene is gonna take place at our special place" Tyler said. Katie almost froze as she read that last part. She couldn't believe they would be filming there which meant the likelihood of people seeing them kiss was increased a hundred fold.**_

****

Katie considered this fact for a moment then realized Tyler had signed off, perhaps to avoid the barrage of anger he knew was boiling inside Katie at this very moment.

Katie ignored this knowing that now she would need to find the perfect look for the commercial. Katie still had the link from Jo open and saw there was another video from Katelyn Tarver called "I'll make it real". Katie clicked on it and let the video play as she listened to the music. Although it wasn't her style Katie found herself listening to every word. She even noticed that the girl singing seemed to have a grasp on what it meant to be girly. Katie decided to use this as inspiration for her look for tomorrow and began thinking about what she would wear for the shoot tomorrow. Nothing she had would do so she knew there was only one person she could turn to.

Katie Knight suddenly found herself heading up to Apt. 4J **(A/N: If you know whose apartment this is, you might watch BTR way too much like me)** for advice.

Katie knocked three times before she was greeted by the brunette who was apparently getting ready for yet another audition as she was dressed in yet another outrageous get-up.

"Hi Katie," she exclaimed as she waved her hand to let her in. "Hey Camille" Katie said less enthusiastically. She couldn't believe Camille was so upbeat, but it apparently had something to do with the character she would soon be auditioning for.

"So what brings you here?" Camille asked knowing that Katie never came to her for anything unless it was a major scheme. "Well, I need help finding a girly look for a commercial I'm auditioning for tomorrow" Katie told Camille. "Is that all?" Camille asked Katie not realizing there was a reason Katie really wanted this new look. Camille headed off towards her room and picked out a few things from her closet undoubtedly from when she was much younger and handed them to Katie.

"Try these on" Camille commanded. Katie was beside herself and headed to Camille's room to start trying on clothes to find the right look. It seemed as though Katie searched forever before she found just the right outfit. She tried on outfit after outfit and it seemed as though she would never find the right outfit until she finally picked out the last thing in the gaggle of clothes Camille had handed her.

Katie found herself dressed in a black top that rode off her shoulders paired with a silver and black drape skirt **(A/N: see Katelyn Tarver "We've only just begun" video).** Katie thought it looked perfect, but there was just one thing missing, she didn't have any shoes to pair it with. Katie walked out of Camille's room for Camille to see the outfit she had chosen. Camille looked in astonishment as she saw Katie. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was almost like Katie had grown up in the little time she spent changing clothes in Camille's room.

"Katie, that's perfect!" Camille exclaimed. "Yeah, but I don't have any shoes that would go with it" Katie said in reply. "Have no fear Camille is here" Camille said as she headed to her room and into her closet exiting with a small box. She handed the box to Katie to open and see what unique treasure was hidden inside the box.

Katie opened the box to reveal a pair of silver rhinestone encrusted wedge heeled shoes that she fell in love with at first sight; they were the perfect shoe to go with her outfit.

"Thank you Camille" Katie almost shouted as she tossed off her converse and placed the new shoes on her feet. They were perfect except that Camille noticed that once she put these shoes on Katie started showing curves Camille had never seen before on Katie.

"Hey Katie, we almost got the look," Camille interrupted as Katie was looking at herself in the full length mirror on the door proud with her handy work "but there are still a few other things we need to do to finish it." "Ok" Katie said as she removed the outfit and put her everyday clothes back on.

Camille pulled out her phone and dialed a number on it. The phone rang three times before someone answered on the other end. "Hello Paolo, Hair and make-up emergency, how quick can u make it to the Palm Woods?" Camille said in one breath. She waited for his answer then said "Great see you then." Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Camille answered the door and let in the six foot bald man who instantly found Katie and ordered her into the bathroom **(A/N: Paolo is based off Paolo from The Princess Diaries)**. Thirty minutes later Katie emerged from the bathroom with Paolo to show off her new hair and make-up.

Camille was taken aback when she saw the new look on Katie. If it was possible, Katie looked more like a woman after Paolo was done with her than an eleven year old girl. Her hair had been trimmed down to a bob cut very similar to that of Selena Gomez. Her hair framed her face so perfectly that it was almost impossible to tell that this was Katie the girl who usually had her hair up in a ponytail. Paolo had even adorned her face with a light tinting of lavender eye shadow and passionately pink lipstick **(A/N: I am not a fashion expert, but I know what would look good on Katie, plus I kinda like the lavender and passionately pink look)**.

"Hey Katie why don't we try out the new look?" Camille asked not thinking that this was something Katie might be a little apprehensive about. Camille opened the door and was greeted by her on again off again boyfriend Logan. Logan just happened to positioned just perfectly to see over Camille's shoulder and see Katie only he hadn't realized it was Katie.

"Hey who's your new frien?" he asked before he was cut off by Katie. "Shut up Dip-thong, it's me" She interrupted. This caused Logan to pull back and ask in a bewildered tone "Katie?"

**Ok there's chapter 5…. Wonder what other reactions will come in future chapters… Hope you liked it…. Go ahead and review let me know liked it, didn't like it…. Even tell me what your favorite part of the story was and any predictions you have about what might happen later on…. Who knows you may just spark my idea flame and get some recognition if your idea ends up in my story **


End file.
